


who doesn't love rain?

by shellpuns



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Silver's timeline is safe :], domestic life, happy future, small oneshot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellpuns/pseuds/shellpuns
Summary: silver has a big garden and his friends visit him lots :]
Kudos: 21





	who doesn't love rain?

**Author's Note:**

> an old oneshot from march of this year! never posted it i think. so here u go

Silver never hated the rain. It was much more enjoyable than the prosperous flames that engulfed his world once before. It was calming, tranquil, and made him feel a bit complete in a sense. At least, that's what he always thought about it. Perhaps a certain modest friend of his rubbed off on him a bit too much with his descriptions of things he fixated on analyzing, but his point still stood.

A world that was finally safe. A world that was finally calm. He hasn't left his present in years, seeing as he had much catching up with his normal life to do. He didn't ever have to fight a giant fire god, he didn't ever have to stop an infectious apocalypse, he just tended to gardens and made friends in the advanced city he was born in. He never, ever left his timeline to see his friends.

Nope! Quite the contrary; his friends visited  _ him! _

The light-furred hedgehog had been tending to his garden despite the mini trickle of water falling from the puffy clouds before a predictable beam of light shifted into the form of a rift. The radiance of the beams shone and bounced off the psychokinetic mobian's bright quills, prompting him to turn and bring attention to the portal forming right where it always did. Out came Sonic and Espio, excited as usual.

The chameleon gave a brief wave towards his future-dwelling friend, rolling up a timetable guide that was once bestowed upon him and the others as an informational collage of where to go depending on what time or year it might've been for them. It helped a lot for most of his clueless friends.

"Hey! Just you two today?" Silver spoke as he waved back at Espio, quickly gaining a vague 'more-or-less' hand gesture from both of them.

Sonic immediately opened his mouth without hesitation. "Amy and a few others are gonna come by later- like, later for you. Not us. They left the same time as us technically and--"

"Got it." Silver waved dismissively after an attempt at politely interrupting the blue speedster, an amused, mini-chortle escaping from his throat.

The magenta chameleon's head perked up slightly in response to the other's laugh, if only for a moment, before folding his arms and tilting his head. "You've taken up growing something other than flowers, now, I see?" He spoke, eyes shifting towards the small trees taking residence in a clearer area of Silver's backyard.

"Amy got me some seeds for...apple trees, I think? I can't wait to see how they turn out!" He bounced on his tiptoes whilst removing the now-dirtied gardening gloves of his.

"Nice." Sonic smiled wider, taking a quick, examining scan of the apple sapling. "Remind yourself to go about, oh, I dunno...ten years into the future to see it fully grown?" He joked as his eyes darted back to his hedgehog friend.

"Yeah, yeah. If it even stays alive by then." Silver exhaled sharply through his nose in amusement, tossing the gardening gloves onto a mini unit of concrete that took the role of having a currently open fence gate fixed onto it. "Let's go inside! It's really hot today, no surprise there."

"And raining, of all things..." Espio remarked, mostly out of joking disappointment, as he briefly watched Silver head off to the back door of his home. Promptly following him right behind Sonic, he heard Silver respond with not a single second to spare.

"Hey! I  _ love _ the rain! You take that back!" Silver snapped his head over his shoulder, clearly holding back a laugh.

"We know, we know." Espio snorted. "You never hated the rain."  



End file.
